Forest Of Control
Far off, somewhere within the Monté Region lies a forest of unknown strength, where the Pokemon grow stronger than the average Mon. Untouched by any human hands, this place is known by its inhabitants as the Forest of Control, thanks in part to the interesting properties those born within possess. Those who do not live within the forest just call it "That forest over there which is forbidden for any to enter" Mild weather Year round makes this forest suitable for growing life. Mio was born here, and is under its Properties. Trainers who do find there way within find a forest with incredibly powerful pokemon, an ultimate challenge...most trainers shy away after rumors and sightings of dead trainers, the pokemon inside ARE dangerous, even when holding back, and should not be taken lightly. Much like in dragons dogma, the unprepared meet a swift end. its location, surrounded by mountains, makes it even harder for trainers to get in there in the first place. Properties of Those Born Within: Those born within this forest grow with unusual properties. * They grow to be much stronger and faster than Pokemon born outside of the forest. * They're craftier due to how they were raised. * They're also struck with a curse, they are marked by the forest. * Humans are an exception, they are not born with a mark, should one ever be born within the woods. They are not a natural part of the forest, and so are exempt from its rules. The forests mark grants them their strength and speed, but this mark also leaves them prone to the magic of the being that guards the forest. The current "master" of the forest is an Arcanine, but the being who made this mark is unknown, as it has gone into a long sleep, and no one has seen it for over a thousand years. Rumor in the forest says its not even a Pokemon that made the mark, but there is nothing concrete about it, it happened too long ago for the residents to remember. The Mark, and its Rules The mark is only able to be seen by those of the forest themselves, its a green circle on their body, left in a random location as a birthmark from the being that protects the forest. The being in question wanted to unite those that lived within the forest to protect it when the need arises. And so the forest leaves this mark on any who are born within the forest, setting upon this mark, a set of rules, rules learned through countless trial and error over the long years it has existed. * When one of the forest dominates another of the forest, they shall take control of them, body and mind in servitude. * The master, upon recieving the servant, will have any information they wish to know about their servant, all they have to do is think about it and it will come to them. * Those under servitude shall not think, nor act, against their master. Example, trying to harm their master, they cannot willingly attack them, and would shudder at even the thought. * Any Submitted to the mark can have ownership transfer to those outside of the forest * Ownership is transferred only three ways, the owner is bested by another, the servant is taken by force are ways ownership is changed to another owner, if the owner dies of natural causes, those in servitude are freed * A master cannot free their servant themselves, The forest, and the creator of the mark will not allow it. * If a servant were to best someone thrice, ownership of the bested goes to the servants master, as a servant cannot be a master. * If a master bests another master only once, then the master that loses loses all servants, but retains himself/herself. * If a servant is being controlled by psychic, or other powers, and bests their master, it will do nothing unless it is the same person controlling the servant and bests the master three times. Ownership goes to the one using the power to control the servant, as long as the masters servants. Category:Locations Category:Lore